To Love an Jinjuriki
by Buttercupx102
Summary: Abused battered and broken a young girl alone in her own pain with no one to kiss the cuts. Neglected, hated, and alone he wanted someone to pull him out of the abyss of darkness he was drowning in. Two hearts bonded and souls tied with one another begin a legacy that neither would forget. They both deserved each other, and the love the brought as well. New summary.
1. Prologue

To love an Jinjuriki

By Buttercupx102

XXX

Prologue:

XXX

He is the youngest child of the fourth Kazekage. The boy was born with blood red hair and beautiful sea foam green eyes that were surrounded by black rings. Even though people looked at him strangely because of his appearance he always seemed to be happy…but unfortunately the happiness was a masquerade, a lie and he began to become more unhappy when his family began to fall apart. When he was born he was born premature and fragile but survived unfortunately his mother didn't. He is a container because of the one tailed Shukaku Demon sealed within him. His own father stored it away inside him using him as a test dummy due to the fact that his other two children were unable to hold the beast. In which killed his mother in the process making him feel like his own mother's murderer. The boy was feared and hated as an individual and as well as person himself. Although he was hated by his own people he was a kind child with good intentions. He was a sweet boy to his older brother and sister and loved them both. But eventually this boy was punished for what he was…a Jinjuriki….a demon holder…a weapon of war, nothing… he was nothing to them but trash, they looked down upon him as if he was nothing, they swore at him and beat him as if he was a wild animal chained to his cage. They screamed and cursed at the child wanting him to die and for his body to be burned so he could never return. They did not care who his father or mother were the only thing they knew was that he was a monster and they were scared of him. People fear what they do not understand, they did not understand him, they didn't understand anything about the boy and they didn't care. The fear of what the young boy could do overruled their natural undying curiosity for the truth. And as for his father, in his father's eyes the only thing he would possibly be good for is war. He would be used as an intimidation tactic to scare other villages to give him what he wanted. He also believed that he would be useful when war for their village arose but until then the child meant nothing to him, the child was just a reminder of his late wife. And what a tool his son really was. His son meant nothing to him; the people of the village meant nothing to him. The only thing that mattered to his father was power over everything. To his father he was a tool, an animal. Sabaku no Gaara is his name and he is Jinjuriki. And the day he meet Hyuuga Hinata his life changed forever.

Buttercupx102


	2. Chapter 1

To love an Jinjuriki

By Buttercupx102

(Full authors note at the bottom of chapter)

"Regular talk"

_Thoughts_

"_Demon talk"_

XXXXX

Chapter One: Demon Child meets Pale eyes

XXXXX

A seven year old Gaara ran out of his house in a huff, his hair was sprawled out more than usual and a light bruise covered his cheek. His right sleeve was torn and his shorts were ripped slightly. And he had his teddy bear clutched tightly to his chest. He had been playing with his older brother Kankarou which had gone terribly wrong. His brother began hitting him harder and punching him quicker, swift kicks and punches flew at each other nothing seemed to stop him from wanting to hurt Gaara. It became a fight for the first hit, and Gaara had won as he landed a punch in his older brother's face that was covered in the sand that he controlled. Leaving a huge bruise on his nose and the younger boy couldn't help but notice the blood that leak out of his busted lip. _Blood _the one thing Gaara wish he could control. The almost unquenchable, controlling thirst he had ever discovered. And it was all because of the Shukaku. He hated the demon so much for what it made him, and his father for using him as a container for it. He didn't want to kill but sometimes the urge was too great for him and he could stop it. But thankfully his teddy bear helped him feel a little bit safer from the people's hateful stares and it sometimes helped him with the urges. He wanted to be good he wanted to be loved like his brother and sister. And he refused to let his brother be yet another victim to his bloodlust. He ran into the desert on the outskirts of the village and began to hunt on some small animals that ran by. Quenching the thirst for now, he slowly and quietly went through the village. Hiding himself within the shadows of the buildings and dashed into the alleyways. He eventually found himself at the newly established park. He quickly dashed over to the sandbox and put his teddy bear beside him in the sand and began to draw faces in the almost white sand. He giggled slightly as it ran through his fingers, the ticklish feeling of the sand. But little did he realized that he wasn't the only one at the park three boys were continuously staring at him. "Hey get out of here Demon!" the boys yelled as they began throwing stones at him. Gaara quickly grabbed his bear and went into the fetal position as a barrier of sand protected him from the small onslaught of items. "Go away! Please I don't want to hurt you!" he screamed as tears began to form at the brink of his eyes. _Why won't they just leave! _He screamed to himself. As he dropped the barrier realizing there were no objects flying his way, he didn't notice that the boys had snuck up behind him and had waited for him to drop his barrier for them to begin kicking and punching him while he was down. _I won't hurt them…I won't be the monster that father wants. I am stronger than that. _The three boys continued the onslaught on the young Jinjuriki. They were penetrating his skin or armor nor did they care they were just taking out their frustration and no one was going to stop them. One of the boys stopped a moment and realized that Gaara had let go of his teddy bear, it teeter over slightly in the breeze. He grabbed it and began to rip it apart in frustration.

Gaara looked up from his position hearing the tear of the loose fabric. He did not even noticing the boys continued to kick him. "My bear!" he sobbed he used a wall of sand to push away the remaining boys. And charged at the one who dare to rip his bear, the boy flinched and dropped the remaining pieces of the bear and ran away with the other two. His bear….its legs were torn into fragments, the only thing that seemed to be in once piece was its stomach where the words _Gaara_ was sown into it in red thread. The boy sniffled as he attempted to gather the remaining pieces of his bear but ended up breaking down crying in the sandbox his bitter tears turning the white sand into brown mud. In this moment of weakness he did not notice the little girl who had witnessed some of what had happened. She had pale skin that refused to tan underneath Suna's constant rays. Her black hair that shined with a dark blue, it was in a boy-like hair cut that let two pieces of hair dangle on each side of her face. Her petite body was lightly covered in bruises and scrapes. Her pale lightly lavender hued eyes glazed over the boy in sympathy. Her frown deepened. She noticed the bear and how much he seemed to care so much for it. She quickly ran to him her oversized t-shirt her shorts were barely visible because of how big it was. And her sandals quietly crunched the sand below her. As she was within reaching distance she stood over the pieces of the bear and began to pick them up slowly looked back for each piece she picked up until each visible piece was off of the ground and in her arms. She looked over at him. "Um e-e-excuse me?" the boy sniffled "Go away! Just leave me alone whoever you are!" he screamed as he covered his ears. "B-b-but you b-b-bear." She stuttered out. "Go away!" he screamed as walls of sand surrounded him enclosing him within the space. She gulped slightly and ran home carrying the ripped up animal with her.

She quickly opened the door and began removing her shoes as she stepped in and she was also trying not to drop any of the pieces as she did. But she was only to be stopped by her father. Haishi Hyuuga the current head of her clan. He had long black hair that went past his shoulders he had the same white eyes as his daughter but his were cold and heartless. His robe was white and stained in some kind of liquid it was too light for anyone to notice unless you continuously stared at it. She looked at her father a moment. "….Hinata?" she nodded and tried holding her breath because she could tell once again that her father had been drinking, his entire body even his clothes smelled of booze and cigars. "Y-Yes Otto-sama?" she said trying to not stutter. "Did you finish your studies?" he asked in a bored tone. She quickly nodded "Yes father I finished all of my r-reading and practice for today." she said slightly proud of herself due to the lack of stutter. He quickly nodded and slowly and oddly walked into his room. She looked puzzled at her father and sighed realizing he was drunk any other time he would hit her call her weak and tell her to leave his presence. She quickly shook the thought away and paused a moment trying to remember which room her mother was in. Since her family had moved from the hidden leaf village for her stutter therapy they had moved into a slightly bigger house and she wasn't very sure which room was which. She quickly dashed off into a random direction hoping she went the right way. She giggled slightly as she recognized her mother's door to her room it had a beautiful painting of a lily on the wood. She sighed in relief as she pushed open the door knowing her mother was the only one in her entire life that she knew of that wasn't ashamed of her. "Hello Hinata" her mother said a small yet genuine smile appeared on her face. Her mother watched as her daughter carefully climbed on the side of the bed and began to put down the pieces of the bear. The young girl paused a moment as her mother yelped in pain. She crawled over to her. "Momma are you okay?" she said as she put her head against her mother's stomach. She was so worried about her mother that she didn't notice that she didn't stutter. "Yes, the baby kicked is all, can you believe it? You will be a big sister" Hinata shook her head excitedly as she looked up at her mother as her mother smiled and tucked a piece of black hair behind her ear. "Um m-momma c-can you help m-me with something?" she asked shyly. The woman nodded "Of course, I'm guessing it has something to do with that bear…or what was used to be a bear." The girl giggled and nodded. "Mommy some b-b-boys were being mean to a-a-another boy a-a-and r-r-ripped his b-bear. C-c-can we f-f-fix it?" her mother smiled once again and nodded reaching over to her nightstand and pulled a needle and thread out and began to stitch the bear back into its glory days. After a couple of minutes the bear looked like it had just came out of a store, the stitching was small and strong Hinata tugged on it to make sure. She even put a red bow on it to make it look more handsome in her opinion. "All done." Her mother stated as she handed her daughter the bear she giggled kissed her mother and dashed out the house. She was in such a rush that she almost forgot her shoes.

As she ran to the park she held the bear tightly to her trying to make sure the bear wouldn't get damaged under any circumstance. She didn't know why she wanted it to stay safe it wasn't hers but maybe…just maybe she would gain a friend in all of this. She really wanted one. Even in Konoha the kids really didn't care for her. They called her horrible names and picked on her because she blushed around everyone so they automatically thought she had a crush. All the girls called her stupid and the boys called her ugly. Well…most of the boys, she blushed at the thought of the blonde back at home. But she quickly shook off the thought as she realized she had made it to the park. And as she thought the boy still sat in the sandbox he was no longer barricaded but he continued crying. She cautiously walked up to him. "Um e-e-excuse me?" she managed to choke out. The boy turned to her tears streamed down his face as he attempted to glare at the girl hoping she would go away. "I u-um f-f-fixed your bear he is all b-better now." She said holding him out to the boy. Gaara's face lite up in joy as he hesitantly took his bear from the girl and held it tight. Hinata smiled and thought if she should stay or leave but because of the circumstances she turned and began to walk away. "Wait!" she stopped instantly and turned to the boy again. "Um thank you…this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me….ever." he said she walked to him and sat down beside him. "I-I-It's no p-p-problem I just felt bad about how those boys w-w-were treating you" she said he cringed slightly as he squeezed his bear. "You saw that?" she merely nodded "Why did they do that?" she spoke softly. He shrugged she knew he was lying but she didn't push it. "I-I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga" She said standing up and sticking out her hand smiling slightly. He looked up at her and tilted his head questioningly. "What are you doing?" he asked she blushed and quickly dropped her hand. "U-u-um my f-f-father does that t-t-to his f-f-friends and others a-a-as a p-p-polite g-g-gesture." He blushed with embarrassment and stood up and stuck out his hand. "I'm Gaara it's nice to meet you Hinata." She blushed again and quickly shook his hand.

An awkward silence lingered over the two causing Gaara to squeeze his bear tighter and Hinata played with the tip of her fingers. Gaara looked at the girl questionably. _Why isn't she scared of me? _He thought. "Um G-Gaara, are you okay?" she said he snapped out of his dream land and nodded "Why are you not scared of me?" he said she shrugged. "You seem n-n-nice, and you haven't been m-m-mean to m-m-me or a-a-anything…So why would I fear you?" he dropped his head "I'm a murderer…." He said barely above a whisper. "What?" "I kill people…I have a demon within me! Everyone hates me here!" he yelled she jumped at his tone towards her. "B-B-B-But I'm not from here. And I don't care what you have done in the past. Or about the d-d-demon, no one is naturally evil…they are just influenced by evil." Gaara paused and looked at her a moment. "I-I-I-I came here t-t-t-to escape. The ones t-t-that hate m-me too." She said he looked at her. "You're hated too." She nodded once again. In that instant Gaara didn't know what came over him but it was something, nothing he had ever felt before it was warm and fuzzy he felt like jumping. "Hey Hinata do you wanna be friends?" he said but then realized who would wanna be friends with a monster.

"_Yes, why would she want to be friends with you? You're a monster…a killer…a murder!" _the voice sneered in his head. "Okay Gaara-kun! I'll be your friend!" the young girl replied as she reached out and hugged the red head. A continuous stream of blush as he stood in shock as for Shukaku he said nothing and went back into the reserves of Gaara's mind. As she released him she noticed how red his face was. "G-G-Gaara-kun?" he nodded slowly as he waited for his cheeks to no longer feel so warm. "W-W-What do you want t-t-to play?" he shrugged he had never played with anyone unless you counted fighting but he didn't think she would want to do that. "Um do y-y-you w-w-wanna play castle?" "How do you play?" "W-W-Well I would be the princess s-s-since I am a g-g-girl and you could be the k-k-knight who saves me from the evil wizard" she said giggling as she pointed to the bear as the wizard. He laughed and soon began to chase her with the bear both of them laughing and enjoying themselves. They were both happy. But they didn't realize in the midst of their fun that those same three boys were continuously watching from above sickened by what they were watching. "He doesn't deserve a friend." The two boys behind him nodded and they all walked back down to the park in the middle of the two's game. "Hey demon I thought we already got rid of you!" the eldest boy yelled Gaara growled at them Hinata gulped loudly as she stood behind him. _"Getting protective are we?" _the voice cackled. _Shut up! I am so sick of you! I am Hinata's friend whether you like it or not! And I refuse to let you hurt her! I know what goes on in that sick head of yours and I refuse to let you spill a drop of her blood! Do you understand me! _The voice silenced himself Gaara had never yelled or even back talked to Shukaku._ "Fine, but if we have to protect her, you have to promise to not let her go! Since…well you are her knight don't they protect their princess? I want you to make sure that she will always be there, because I am not wasting my energy on a one-night stand." One night stand? What is that? _The voice stayed silent once again and Gaara then focused back on the three boys who held kunai's in their hands. "Gaara-kun?" she muttered. "Get him!" the three boys instantly charged at Gaara only to be shot back with a sand wall. In which made one of the boys to going flying into in Hinata. The boy began punching her knocking her out. Gaara quickly turned around and pulled the boy off of her. "No leave my princess alone!" _"Let me loose let their blood splatter!" _ He ignored the voice and barricaded the both of them in sand and held her tightly.

Eventually as the three boys continued wailing onto the sand covering them from the two, they did not notice a tall man appear behind them. "You kids should probably leave" the three boys looked up and dashed off at the sight of Gaara's protector Yashamaru. As soon as Gaara heard the voice he dropped the barrier and looked at him and thankfully Hinata had woken up. "Gaara-kun?" she said weakly "Yes princess? Your knight is here."

XXXXXX

Okay everyone! I had to delete the original due to the fact of I had some things to fix and my laptop has returned and I need to add and delete things. So anyways that was chapter one and I swear to goodness I am trying to finish my stories but I get horrible writers block and I don't get reviews or anything so I end up deleting it. So yeah, please review, favorite and all that goodness if you want an update on this story. Also, if you have ideas for it please DO NOT HESITATE TO MESSAGE ME! Or whatever I don't hurt peoples….often but anyways if I like the idea I will put it in and mention and thank you for your help. Thanks for reading!

Buttercupx102


	3. Chapter 2

To love an Jinjuriki

By Buttercupx102

(Full authors note at the bottom of chapter)

"Regular talk"

_Thoughts_

"_Demon talk"_

XXXXX

Chapter One: Demon Child meets Pale eyes

XXXXX

A seven year old Gaara ran out of his house in a huff, his hair was sprawled out more than usual and a light bruise covered his cheek. His right sleeve was torn and his shorts were ripped slightly. And he had his teddy bear clutched tightly to his chest. He had been playing with his older brother Kankarou which had gone terribly wrong. His brother began hitting him harder and punching him quicker, swift kicks and punches flew at each other nothing seemed to stop him from wanting to hurt Gaara. It became a fight for the first hit, and Gaara had won as he landed a punch in his older brother's face that was covered in the sand that he controlled. Leaving a huge bruise on his nose and the younger boy couldn't help but notice the blood that leak out of his busted lip. _Blood _the one thing Gaara wish he could control. The almost unquenchable, controlling thirst he had ever discovered. And it was all because of the Shukaku. He hated the demon so much for what it made him, and his father for using him as a container for it. He didn't want to kill but sometimes the urge was too great for him and he could stop it. But thankfully his teddy bear helped him feel a little bit safer from the people's hateful stares and it sometimes helped him with the urges. He wanted to be good he wanted to be loved like his brother and sister. And he refused to let his brother be yet another victim to his bloodlust. He ran into the desert on the outskirts of the village and began to hunt on some small animals that ran by. Quenching the thirst for now, he slowly and quietly went through the village. Hiding himself within the shadows of the buildings and dashed into the alleyways. He eventually found himself at the newly established park. He quickly dashed over to the sandbox and put his teddy bear beside him in the sand and began to draw faces in the almost white sand. He giggled slightly as it ran through his fingers, the ticklish feeling of the sand. But little did he realized that he wasn't the only one at the park three boys were continuously staring at him. "Hey get out of here Demon!" the boys yelled as they began throwing stones at him. Gaara quickly grabbed his bear and went into the fetal position as a barrier of sand protected him from the small onslaught of items. "Go away! Please I don't want to hurt you!" he screamed as tears began to form at the brink of his eyes. _Why won't they just leave! _He screamed to himself. As he dropped the barrier realizing there were no objects flying his way, he didn't notice that the boys had snuck up behind him and had waited for him to drop his barrier for them to begin kicking and punching him while he was down. _I won't hurt them…I won't be the monster that father wants. I am stronger than that. _The three boys continued the onslaught on the young Jinjuriki. They were penetrating his skin or armor nor did they care they were just taking out their frustration and no one was going to stop them. One of the boys stopped a moment and realized that Gaara had let go of his teddy bear, it teeter over slightly in the breeze. He grabbed it and began to rip it apart in frustration.

Gaara looked up from his position hearing the tear of the loose fabric. He did not even noticing the boys continued to kick him. "My bear!" he sobbed he used a wall of sand to push away the remaining boys. And charged at the one who dare to rip his bear, the boy flinched and dropped the remaining pieces of the bear and ran away with the other two. His bear….its legs were torn into fragments, the only thing that seemed to be in once piece was its stomach where the words _Gaara_ was sown into it in red thread. The boy sniffled as he attempted to gather the remaining pieces of his bear but ended up breaking down crying in the sandbox his bitter tears turning the white sand into brown mud. In this moment of weakness he did not notice the little girl who had witnessed some of what had happened. She had pale skin that refused to tan underneath Suna's constant rays. Her black hair that shined with a dark blue, it was in a boy-like hair cut that let two pieces of hair dangle on each side of her face. Her petite body was lightly covered in bruises and scrapes. Her pale lightly lavender hued eyes glazed over the boy in sympathy. Her frown deepened. She noticed the bear and how much he seemed to care so much for it. She quickly ran to him her oversized t-shirt her shorts were barely visible because of how big it was. And her sandals quietly crunched the sand below her. As she was within reaching distance she stood over the pieces of the bear and began to pick them up slowly looked back for each piece she picked up until each visible piece was off of the ground and in her arms. She looked over at him. "Um e-e-excuse me?" the boy sniffled "Go away! Just leave me alone whoever you are!" he screamed as he covered his ears. "B-b-but you b-b-bear." She stuttered out. "Go away!" he screamed as walls of sand surrounded him enclosing him within the space. She gulped slightly and ran home carrying the ripped up animal with her.

She quickly opened the door and began removing her shoes as she stepped in and she was also trying not to drop any of the pieces as she did. But she was only to be stopped by her father. Haishi Hyuuga the current head of her clan. He had long black hair that went past his shoulders he had the same white eyes as his daughter but his were cold and heartless. His robe was white and stained in some kind of liquid it was too light for anyone to notice unless you continuously stared at it. She looked at her father a moment. "….Hinata?" she nodded and tried holding her breath because she could tell once again that her father had been drinking, his entire body even his clothes smelled of booze and cigars. "Y-Yes Otto-sama?" she said trying to not stutter. "Did you finish your studies?" he asked in a bored tone. She quickly nodded "Yes father I finished all of my r-reading and practice for today." she said slightly proud of herself due to the lack of stutter. He quickly nodded and slowly and oddly walked into his room. She looked puzzled at her father and sighed realizing he was drunk any other time he would hit her call her weak and tell her to leave his presence. She quickly shook the thought away and paused a moment trying to remember which room her mother was in. Since her family had moved from the hidden leaf village for her stutter therapy they had moved into a slightly bigger house and she wasn't very sure which room was which. She quickly dashed off into a random direction hoping she went the right way. She giggled slightly as she recognized her mother's door to her room it had a beautiful painting of a lily on the wood. She sighed in relief as she pushed open the door knowing her mother was the only one in her entire life that she knew of that wasn't ashamed of her. "Hello Hinata" her mother said a small yet genuine smile appeared on her face. Her mother watched as her daughter carefully climbed on the side of the bed and began to put down the pieces of the bear. The young girl paused a moment as her mother yelped in pain. She crawled over to her. "Momma are you okay?" she said as she put her head against her mother's stomach. She was so worried about her mother that she didn't notice that she didn't stutter. "Yes, the baby kicked is all, can you believe it? You will be a big sister" Hinata shook her head excitedly as she looked up at her mother as her mother smiled and tucked a piece of black hair behind her ear. "Um m-momma c-can you help m-me with something?" she asked shyly. The woman nodded "Of course, I'm guessing it has something to do with that bear…or what was used to be a bear." The girl giggled and nodded. "Mommy some b-b-boys were being mean to a-a-another boy a-a-and r-r-ripped his b-bear. C-c-can we f-f-fix it?" her mother smiled once again and nodded reaching over to her nightstand and pulled a needle and thread out and began to stitch the bear back into its glory days. After a couple of minutes the bear looked like it had just came out of a store, the stitching was small and strong Hinata tugged on it to make sure. She even put a red bow on it to make it look more handsome in her opinion. "All done." Her mother stated as she handed her daughter the bear she giggled kissed her mother and dashed out the house. She was in such a rush that she almost forgot her shoes.

As she ran to the park she held the bear tightly to her trying to make sure the bear wouldn't get damaged under any circumstance. She didn't know why she wanted it to stay safe it wasn't hers but maybe…just maybe she would gain a friend in all of this. She really wanted one. Even in Konoha the kids really didn't care for her. They called her horrible names and picked on her because she blushed around everyone so they automatically thought she had a crush. All the girls called her stupid and the boys called her ugly. Well…most of the boys, she blushed at the thought of the blonde back at home. But she quickly shook off the thought as she realized she had made it to the park. And as she thought the boy still sat in the sandbox he was no longer barricaded but he continued crying. She cautiously walked up to him. "Um e-e-excuse me?" she managed to choke out. The boy turned to her tears streamed down his face as he attempted to glare at the girl hoping she would go away. "I u-um f-f-fixed your bear he is all b-better now." She said holding him out to the boy. Gaara's face lite up in joy as he hesitantly took his bear from the girl and held it tight. Hinata smiled and thought if she should stay or leave but because of the circumstances she turned and began to walk away. "Wait!" she stopped instantly and turned to the boy again. "Um thank you…this is the nicest thing anyone has done for me….ever." he said she walked to him and sat down beside him. "I-I-It's no p-p-problem I just felt bad about how those boys w-w-were treating you" she said he cringed slightly as he squeezed his bear. "You saw that?" she merely nodded "Why did they do that?" she spoke softly. He shrugged she knew he was lying but she didn't push it. "I-I'm Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga" She said standing up and sticking out her hand smiling slightly. He looked up at her and tilted his head questioningly. "What are you doing?" he asked she blushed and quickly dropped her hand. "U-u-um my f-f-father does that t-t-to his f-f-friends and others a-a-as a p-p-polite g-g-gesture." He blushed with embarrassment and stood up and stuck out his hand. "I'm Gaara it's nice to meet you Hinata." She blushed again and quickly shook his hand.

An awkward silence lingered over the two causing Gaara to squeeze his bear tighter and Hinata played with the tip of her fingers. Gaara looked at the girl questionably. _Why isn't she scared of me? _He thought. "Um G-Gaara, are you okay?" she said he snapped out of his dream land and nodded "Why are you not scared of me?" he said she shrugged. "You seem n-n-nice, and you haven't been m-m-mean to m-m-me or a-a-anything…So why would I fear you?" he dropped his head "I'm a murderer…." He said barely above a whisper. "What?" "I kill people…I have a demon within me! Everyone hates me here!" he yelled she jumped at his tone towards her. "B-B-B-But I'm not from here. And I don't care what you have done in the past. Or about the d-d-demon, no one is naturally evil…they are just influenced by evil." Gaara paused and looked at her a moment. "I-I-I-I came here t-t-t-to escape. The ones t-t-that hate m-me too." She said he looked at her. "You're hated too." She nodded once again. In that instant Gaara didn't know what came over him but it was something, nothing he had ever felt before it was warm and fuzzy he felt like jumping. "Hey Hinata do you wanna be friends?" he said but then realized who would wanna be friends with a monster.

"_Yes, why would she want to be friends with you? You're a monster…a killer…a murder!" _the voice sneered in his head. "Okay Gaara-kun! I'll be your friend!" the young girl replied as she reached out and hugged the red head. A continuous stream of blush as he stood in shock as for Shukaku he said nothing and went back into the reserves of Gaara's mind. As she released him she noticed how red his face was. "G-G-Gaara-kun?" he nodded slowly as he waited for his cheeks to no longer feel so warm. "W-W-What do you want t-t-to play?" he shrugged he had never played with anyone unless you counted fighting but he didn't think she would want to do that. "Um do y-y-you w-w-wanna play castle?" "How do you play?" "W-W-Well I would be the princess s-s-since I am a g-g-girl and you could be the k-k-knight who saves me from the evil wizard" she said giggling as she pointed to the bear as the wizard. He laughed and soon began to chase her with the bear both of them laughing and enjoying themselves. They were both happy. But they didn't realize in the midst of their fun that those same three boys were continuously watching from above sickened by what they were watching. "He doesn't deserve a friend." The two boys behind him nodded and they all walked back down to the park in the middle of the two's game. "Hey demon I thought we already got rid of you!" the eldest boy yelled Gaara growled at them Hinata gulped loudly as she stood behind him. _"Getting protective are we?" _the voice cackled. _Shut up! I am so sick of you! I am Hinata's friend whether you like it or not! And I refuse to let you hurt her! I know what goes on in that sick head of yours and I refuse to let you spill a drop of her blood! Do you understand me! _The voice silenced himself Gaara had never yelled or even back talked to Shukaku._ "Fine, but if we have to protect her, you have to promise to not let her go! Since…well you are her knight don't they protect their princess? I want you to make sure that she will always be there, because I am not wasting my energy on a one-night stand." One night stand? What is that? _The voice stayed silent once again and Gaara then focused back on the three boys who held kunai's in their hands. "Gaara-kun?" she muttered. "Get him!" the three boys instantly charged at Gaara only to be shot back with a sand wall. In which made one of the boys to going flying into in Hinata. The boy began punching her knocking her out. Gaara quickly turned around and pulled the boy off of her. "No leave my princess alone!" _"Let me loose let their blood splatter!" _ He ignored the voice and barricaded the both of them in sand and held her tightly.

Eventually as the three boys continued wailing onto the sand covering them from the two, they did not notice a tall man appear behind them. "You kids should probably leave" the three boys looked up and dashed off at the sight of Gaara's protector Yashamaru. As soon as Gaara heard the voice he dropped the barrier and looked at him and thankfully Hinata had woken up. "Gaara-kun?" she said weakly "Yes princess? Your knight is here."

XXXXXX

Okay everyone! I had to delete the original due to the fact of I had some things to fix and my laptop has returned and I need to add and delete things. So anyways that was chapter one and I swear to goodness I am trying to finish my stories but I get horrible writers block and I don't get reviews or anything so I end up deleting it. So yeah, please review, favorite and all that goodness if you want an update on this story. Also, if you have ideas for it please DO NOT HESITATE TO MESSAGE ME! Or whatever I don't hurt peoples….often but anyways if I like the idea I will put it in and mention and thank you for your help. Thanks for reading!

Buttercupx102


End file.
